


Girls in Bikinis

by versti_fantur



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Katya in a bikini, Trixie can't cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Katya wears a bikini and Trixie is incredibly gay
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Girls in Bikinis

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I wrote this so my overall wordcount would be 69420. I think Katya would be proud.
> 
> It's now in french! Here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842251 Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, alors je suis désolée pour des erreurs.

As soon as Katya steps out of the bathroom where she’d got changed, Trixie regrets ever inviting her to the beach. She’s wearing the skimpiest bikini Trixie’s ever seen; it’s held together with string, and it’s _red_ , (of _course_ it’s red, it’s _Katya_ ) and Trixie’s mouth goes dry.

She’s showing so much skin Trixie forgets to blink for a solid minute and a half. 

Thankfully, Katya doesn’t notice, too busy talking about how she “really needs to tan” because she’s “pale as a ghost and twice as scary”. She pulls a face as she says ‘scary’ and Trixie laughs a second too late, Katya distracting her with things other than her words.

“No! You look good!” she says before she can stop herself. Her cheeks flush pink, but Katya just flashes a smile, grabbing her towel before bouncing through the sliding glass door and along the wooden path down to the beach. 

Trixie would be lying if she said she hadn’t found her friend attractive before, but there’s a difference between Katya wearing slutty dresses and wearing a _bikini_. 

Breathing deeply, she follows Katya outside, deliberately avoiding looking at her ass. She will be the death of her, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note, I'm very gay for Katya, can you tell? 
> 
> Title from Girls in Bikinis by Poppy


End file.
